


Однажды в гамма-смену

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Юмористическая зарисовка,действие в которой происходит после событий серии Shore Leave.Написано в подарокehwaz





	Однажды в гамма-смену

**Author's Note:**

> Автор замечательной иллюстрации - замечательная **оку**

\- Капитан, позвольте предложить свою помощь?

Если бы случайный свидетель этой сцены ради какой-то неведомой прихоти вздумал бы вообразить самую нелепую реакцию на слова старпома, то это была именно она. Капитан, побледнев, напружинился, как белка перед прыжком, и, не отрывая застывшего взгляда от невозмутимого лица коммандера, попятился прочь, обтирая крепко зажатой в руках габаритной ношей стену коридора. Не знай гипотетический свидетель о тесной дружбе, не один год связывающей этих двоих, он мог запросто сделать вывод, что командир «Энтерпрайз» не горит желанием лицезреть своего старшего помощника, но любой член экипажа славного звездолёта ему тут же бы на это возразил: на всей оси времени, от Большого Взрыва и до того отдалённого часа, когда вселенная, свернувшись калачиком, умрёт от старости во сне на собственной постели, не было и не будет дня, когда капитан Кирк отверг бы общество коммандера Спока. И тем не менее, сопровождаемый неторопливым укоризненным поднятием вулканской брови, капитан отступал. Возможно, старпому следовало проявить чувство такта и свойственную ему деликатность, на что, если честно, капитан очень и очень рассчитывал, но вместо этого вулканец последовал за ним; его остроухая, как Бэтмен, тень с хищной грацией скользнула по стене.

\- Сэр, я мог бы помочь вам это донести, - настойчиво повторил Спок, не отставая ни на шаг.

\- Благодарю, не стоит, - Кирк, выдавив самую беззаботную из богатого арсенала капитанских улыбок, бодро перекинул ношу на другое плечо. - Мне не тяжело.

Пристальный взор старпома скептически пробежался по аккуратно обёрнутому простынёй предмету. Ткань в лучших традициях Звёздного Флота была усыпана россыпью радостно улыбающихся светил, перемешанных с чем-то радужным, в чём при наличии фантазии можно было угадать изображения кораблей класса «галактика»; сам же предмет имел сильно вытянутую форму, близкую к цилиндрической, в длину составлял около ста восьмидесяти пяти сантиметров, и, что заслуживает отдельного упоминания, всё время наблюдения Кирк отчаянно нервничал и бесславно пытался заслонить его собою.

\- Капитан, приблизительная оценка массы транспортируемого объекта составляет восемьдесят и триста сорок девять тысячных килограмма. Мои познания в человеческой биологии не позволяют согласиться с тем, что данный вес не является для вас тяжёлым.

\- Ну что вы, Спок, - с трудом переводя дыхание, добродушно, но немного искусственно рассмеялся Кирк. – Вы ошибаетесь, эта штука гораздо легче.

Капитан сразу же понял, что допустил непростительную промашку, но было поздно. 

\- Вулканцы не ошибаются, - меняя выражение каменного лица на ещё более каменное, проинформировал старший помощник и протянул руку с явным намерением отобрать злополучный предмет. 

Кирк отпрыгнул, выдёргивая своё запелёнутое сокровище из зоны досягаемости коммандера.

\- Я пропустил несколько занятий в спортзале, не мешало бы поднабрать форму! – пытаясь звучать бодро, выдавил капитан, изворачивая шею и вытирая потный лоб о простыню, когда конечность старпома, помедлив, передумала атаковать и расслабленно скользнула хозяину за спину. 

Кирк облегчённо выдохнул.

\- В таком случае я бы рекомендовал постепенное увеличение нагрузки. Если вы заинтересованы, я разработаю оптимальный график индивидуальных занятий.

\- Да-да, конечно. Очень великодушно с вашей стороны. Эээ... Вы ведь куда-то шли?

Соболиная бровь старпома отправилась в одинокое странствие, явно рассчитывая преодолеть горизонт чёлки.

\- Капитан, я вам мешаю?

\- Что вы, конечно, нет. Это я вам мешаю, вы же куда-то торопитесь.

\- Я завершил все намеченные на сегодня дела и в данный момент абсолютно свободен. Следовательно, нет, я никуда не спешу.

\- Ааа... Тогда отлично.

Кирк предпринял мужественную попытку улыбнуться, что ему почти удалось, и, потуже обхватив злополучный свёрток, зашагал вдоль по коридору. Старпом, как Эвридика за Орфеем, преданно следовал за ним.

Шаги Орфея становились всё медленнее, короче и нерешительнее, пока, остановившись, он не обернулся. Это не помогло – Эвридика никуда не делась и по-прежнему сверлила чёрными очами дыры в капитанском самообладании.

\- Коммандер?

\- Да, капитан?

\- Эээ... Вы не могли бы... спуститься в инженерный отдел проверить двигатели?

\- У вас есть причины полагать, что двигатели не в порядке?

\- Коммандер, в любое время дня и ночи мы, как несущие ответственность за это судно, должны быть на двести процентов уверены в безопасности корабля.

\- Действительно, - уголки губ старпома подозрительно сместились. - Я займусь этим немедленно.

Вздох облегчения, вырвавшийся из прижатой ко всё ещё никуда не исчезнувшему свёртку груди Кирка, перешёл в полузадушенный стон, когда коммандер, даже и не думая послушно развернуться, открыв капитанскому взору затянутый в чёрное поджарый волнующий зад, и умчаться, как и подобает исполнительному старпому, в двигательный отсек, неторопливо раскрыл коммуникатор.

\- Инженерный отдел, вызывает Спок.

\- Энсин Брахмапутра слушает.

\- Произведите проверку двигателей, энсин. По завершении доложите.

\- Слушаюсь, коммандер.

\- Отбой.

С каждой секундой этого незамысловатого диалога улыбка давалась капитану всё труднее.

\- Разве я не поручил вам произвести проверку самому? – бросил он с едва скрываемым раздражением, перехватывая ношу поудобнее и продолжая свой крестный путь.

\- Энсин Брахмапутра достаточно квалифицирован для поставленной задачи. Помимо того, он сможет начать проверку немедленно, мне же необходимо сперва затратить время на то чтобы добраться до нужной палубы...

\- Достаточно, коммандер, я понял.

\- Капитан, если я чем-то вызвал ваше неудовольствие...

\- Всё отлично, – на миг перестав кусать губу, выдавил Кирк.

Некоторое время они двигались в тишине.

Если быть предельно честными, наиболее тихим из всех был свёрток, он только застенчиво шелестел краем простыни по безучастной палубе, пока Кирк, шумно дыша, волочил его в одному капитану известном направлении, а Спок, неисповедимым образом растеряв всю свою грациозность, немузыкально топал подошвами, наполняя металлическую раковину коридора тревожным гулом.

\- Коммандер, вы не могли бы ступать чуть потише? Всё-таки гамма-смена, не хотелось бы кого-нибудь разбудить.

\- Да, капитан, разумеется, - звук шагов действительно притих.

Кирк благодарно выдохнул. 

\- Разрешите задать вопрос?

\- Спрашивайте, - смиренно ответил капитан.

\- Есть ли какая-то цель в том, что мы уже третий раз проходим по одному и тому же коридору?

Кирк тяжело вздохнул. Это иезуитски настроенное остроухое существо определённо не его старпом. Таким невыносимо настойчивым и навязчивым мог быть только сам капитан и только в ситуации преследования объекта вожделения... Нет, конечно же, нет. Не стоит приплетать мечты к реальности.

Вспомнив, что Спок всё ещё ждёт ответа, Кирк, усмехнувшись, произнёс:

\- С вашей стороны крайне нелогично полагать, коммандер, что я лучше вас смогу объяснить особенности выбранного вами маршрута. Что же касается моего маршрута, я бы предпочёл данный вопрос не обсуждать, - он перехватил свёрток поудобнее. - Извините, если мой ответ не удовлетворил вас в достаточной степени.

Довольный собой, Кирк озарил аскетичное убранство корабля лучезарной улыбкой, невольно отмечая действие, производимое ею на Спока, но как назло в этот момент запищал коммуникатор и всё испортил.

\- Кэптен! – разнеслось по коридору.

О нет, подумал Кирк, только не Скотти. И это было клинически глупо, ведь конечно же, кто ещё это мог быть, как не Скотти? С голосом Скотти, с акцентом Скотти, звонящий с коммуникатора Скотти?

\- Кэптен! – бодро рапортовал комм. – Я всё сделал, как вы просили, освободил транспортаторную на десять минут. Так что, мне уже пора обратно? Можно возвращаться на дежурство?

Бровь старпома поползла вверх, и была в этом скудном, плавном и неторопливом движении какая-то совершенно неприличная, непристойная, порнографическая разнузданность, как если бы первый офицер, с треском разорвав одежды, станцевал на столе канкан. Возникшая в воображении сцена неожиданно придала капитану сил.

\- Нет, Скотти, вы мне пока не нужны. Можете отдыхать дальше. Конец связи, - Кирк поудобнее устроил ношу на плече и твёрдо зашагал в сторону турболифта.

Судя по мягкому звуку шагов и тихому, ровному дыханию за плечом, старпом шествовал следом.

Старясь не обращать на коммандера никакого внимания, капитан, почти не запыхавшись, преодолел расстояние до транспортаторной за рекордно короткий срок, особенно для человека, гружёного восьмидесятикилограммовой ношей. 

\- Джим! – окликнул его из конца коридора скрипучий голос Маккоя. – Почему не спим? Нарушаем режим!

Кирк потерянно заозирался, пытаясь одновременно заслонить собою свёрток и слиться со стеной.

\- Что это за хрень и куда ты её тащишь? – стремительно приблизившийся доктор подозрительно нахмурился и бесцеремонно ухватился за край простыни. Капитан почти перестал дышать, зато не забывал потеть.

\- Простите, доктор, но это вас не касается, - Спок ловко ввинтился между Кирком и Боунсом, давая первому под прикрытием своей широкой спины возможность улизнуть.

Из-за двери поочерёдно то громко и нервно поминали хобгоблина, остроухого чёрта и зеленокрового ублюдка, то спокойно и тихо задавались вопросом адекватности главы медицинской службы «Энтерпрайз». Капитан слушал вполуха, торопливо устраивая свёрток на платформе. Придав сложенному в двух местах кулю подобие равновесия, он метнулся к пульту, но тут голос доктора достиг наивысшей ноты и сменился рассерженным удаляющимся топотом, а в дверном проёме, безукоризненно невозмутимый, возник демонический силуэт старпома.

Капитана окатило вдохновение: 

\- Не хотите ли сыграть партию в шахматы? – находчиво предложил Кирк, не прекращая крутить настройки транспортатора.

\- Благодарю, капитан, это было бы приемлемо.

\- Тогда ступайте в свою каюту и расставляйте фигуры, я к вам вскоре присоединюсь.

\- Вы уверены, что регуляторы установлены верно? – низким голосом произнёс старший помощник, игнорируя предыдущую фразу Джима. – Перемещаемый объект будет распылён на атомы, - замолчав, он выжидательно посмотрел на Кирка; рука последнего, лежащая на рычаге, стала тихонько подрагивать.

\- Уверяю вас, у меня всё под контролем, коммандер, - с насквозь фальшивой улыбкой процедил тот и с прорывающимся отчаянием повторил. – Пожалуйста, идите к себе в каюту.

Спок, успевший приблизиться к пульту, действительно шагнул назад, но лишь для того, чтобы взойти на платформу, склониться над свёртком и резким движением сдёрнуть ткань с бледного, безжизненного остроухого лица.

В комнате повисло липкое молчание. Оно длилось и длилось, пока не было нарушено истошным писком коммуникатора.

\- Энсин Брахмапутра двигатели осмотрел, все показатели в норме! – выкрикнул сиплым тенорком бесстрашный приборчик и тут же заткнулся, когда палец капитана ударил по кнопке.

\- Капитан, мне бы хотелось выслушать объяснение, - веско произнёс Спок, и кровь, отхлынувшая было, снова метнулась к щекам Кирка.

Он резко втянул воздух. Спок приподнял бровь, смерил капитана нечитаемым пронзительно-чёрным взглядом, легко спрыгнул с платформы и, подойдя почти вплотную, отнял влажную ладонь Кирка от рукоятки, чтобы взяться за неё самому. Запущенный процесс был необратим. Клон замерцал золотыми искрами и исчез в коконе света, чтобы сгинуть в небытии.

\- Я... всё объясню, - не очень твёрдо выговорил Кирк. Лицо его всё ещё пылало.

Спок обратил к нему чеканный профиль.

\- Здесь не лучшее место для разговора, - чуть запинаясь, добавил капитан. - Скоро вернётся Скотти.

\- Продолжим беседу в моей каюте.

Кирк с видимым облегчением кивнул.

 

...В каюте у Спока было отчаянно жарко и почти совершенно темно. Только приглушённые мраком всполохи кроваво-красного разбавляли густые сумерки. В другое время Кирк приказал бы компьютеру установить нормальный режим освещения, но не сейчас. Сейчас он был полностью выбит из колеи.

\- Я думаю, вы можете приступить к объяснению, - голосом низким и опасным, от которого у Кирка мурашки побежали по коже, произнёс Спок.

Темнота делала обстановку пугающе интимной, горячий воздух требовал стянуть форму как можно быстрее или же истечь потом, которого и так, благодаря неловкости, было более чем достаточно.

\- Спок, вы помните вашу эээ... разработку, сделанную после увольнительной на Омикроне Дельты? – начал Кирк.

\- Разумеется. Я заметил тогда, что уровень серотонина в крови после посещения планеты у большинства членов экипажа, включая вас, значительно повысился, и пришёл к заключению, что было бы полезно иметь на «Энтерпрайз» устройство, материализующее желания членов экипажа. Разумеется, со множеством ограничений, призванных не допустить возникновения несчастных случаев, - Спок приподнял бровь, позволяя себе продемонстрировать толику удивления. – Но, как вам прекрасно известно, капитан, адмирал Ногура, узнав о моей работе в этом направлении, категорически запретил использование устройства.

Кирк виновато склонил голову.

\- Да, Спок, я знаю. Но я не сумел устоять.

В уголках губ вулканца мелькнуло что-то похожее на улыбку, но, возможно, в темноте капитану померещилось.

\- Таким образом, - достроил картину коммандер, - вы, воспользовавшись капитанским допуском, проникли на склад и завладели опытным образцом.

Это был не вопрос, но Кирк кивнул.

\- И... – Спок на мгновение замолчал, и в наступившей тишине капитану было слышны отчаянные удары собственного сердца. – Вы пожелали меня?

Нельзя было выразиться точнее. Капитан поднял голову и вонзился взглядом в обжигающие глаза Спока.

\- Да, - с вызовом признал он, идя ва-банк. – Я пожелал тебя.

Он ожидал чего угодно, но только не того, что случилось в следующую секунду. Отступив на шаг, Спок точным и плавным движением освободился от форменной рубашки и, глядя Джиму прямо в глаза, начал расстёгивать брюки.

Кирк задохнулся увиденным. В комнате было слишком, слишком жарко. А пальцы уже сами отчаянно рвали крючки и запутывались в ткани, сбрасывая ненужную одежду. Спок ждал, молчаливый, спокойный и совершенно невыносимо прекрасный. Казалось, его забавляют восторг и энтузиазм Джима, но тому было уже всё равно. Сдёрнув последнюю деталь экипировки, он бросился на старпома, как переполненный страстью подросток бросается в своих липких мечтах на диву из порножурнала, и, не столкнувшись с возражениями, повалил его на кровать. Кровать скрипнула, старпом простонал восхитительным низким баритоном что-то неразборчивое и тут же был заткнут жадным мокрым поцелуем. Тело под капитаном было обжигающе жарким и сухим, как песок раскалённой планеты. Но, определённо, Кирк был не в состоянии размышлять о том, потеют вулканцы или же нет, – его мозг, как и тело, гудел и плавился от возбуждения, а упирающийся в пах орган свидетельствовал об обоюдности их со Споком желаний; и всё вместе: жар, сумрак, всполохи красной ткани, горячая тесно прижатая друг к другу плоть, низкие тихие звуки, издаваемые старпомом в перерывах между поцелуями - скручивали пространство каюты в тугой рулет сладкого сладострастного марева, напрочь сносящего крышу и отключающего мозги.

 

\- ...Не могу поверить, что это всё-таки случилось, - пробормотал Кирк, наконец отдышавшись.

Он так и лежал верхом на вулканце и в ближайшее время не собирался слазить, тем более, что тот не выражал признаков недовольства.

\- Я расценивал вероятность свершившегося события в девяносто пять и пятьдесят восемь сотых процента, - слегка самодовольным, как показалось Кирку, тоном сообщил Спок.

Капитан, ещё не веря услышанному, приподнялся на локтях, чтобы увидеть поблёскивающие глаза и едва заметный намёк на торжествующую улыбку.

\- Хочешь сказать, ты предвидел... нет, ты нарочно всё это подстроил! – Джим скатился со Спока и обвиняюще ткнул его в немного мохнатую грудь.

Тот, даже не пытаясь скрыть удовлетворение, кивнул. Джим спрятал лицо в ладонях и расхохотался.

\- Я посчитал, что вы не устоите перед искушением испытать созданное устройство. Кроме того, основываясь на вашем поведении перед увольнительной, у меня были все основания полагать, что коитус со мной входит в список ваших приоритетов.

Джим издал страдальческий стон, пытаясь оценить, чего в этой формулировке больше – несуразности или очарования. А Спок тем временем продолжал:

– Учитывая это, я умышленно сделал невозможным создание моей действующей копии, а также запрограммировал компьютер извещать меня о попытках подобной репликации.

Джим простонал снова, но пальцы его нежно коснулись ладони Спока и так на ней и остались.

\- Выходит, ты знал и специально поджидал меня в коридоре?

\- Утвердительно.

\- Остроухий хобгоблин, зеленокровый... – конец фразы пропал, так как рот Джима втянул кончик слегка позеленевшего уха, и остаток месседжа был выражен тактильно.

 

...Когда спустя три с половиной часа Кирк, двигаясь на цыпочках, бесшумно прикрыл дверь каюты, старпом уже крепко спал, не выдержав марафона беспрерывной скачки. На гладкой глядящей в потолок щеке высыхал влажный след прощального капитанского поцелуя, исполненного нежностью, которую не исчерпал процесс заботливого вытирания полотенцем всего того, что следовало вытереть и тщательного подтыкания того, что следовало подоткнуть. Кирк поморгал, привыкая к освещённому коридору, и, напутствуемый тишиной и безлюдьем всё ещё тянущейся гамма-смены, поспешил к себе. Пока Спок не проснулся, следовало срочно избавиться от четырёх орионских рабынь, рыси с тентаклями и прыгающего клингонского члена.

 

**Конец**


End file.
